These days, a typical user of an electronic device has access to a plurality of applications, each of the plurality of applications is geared towards helping the user to solve a particular user-problem. For example, an e-mail application is geared towards enabling user to send and receive electronic messages, be it for work or pleasure purposes. A web browser allows the user to browse the Internet for resources that may be responsive to user queries, again, both for work-related and personal-related matters.
A typical service provider provides a number of user-services, such as an e-mail service, a cloud storage service, a scheduling service, a movie download service and the like.
The user has access to a number of electronic devices (be it a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a wireless communication device, a smart TV or the like). Most of these electronic devices are connected to the Internet to help the user to solve one or more of user-problems by accessing the Internet and findings resources that are geared to helping the user to solve her user-problem. Unfortunately, some malicious individuals have taken advantage of such wide-spread proliferation of electronic devices coupled to the Internet I the pursuit of their malicious intents.
For example, some such malicious individuals and organizations have “hacked into” various user accounts and used them as a platform to send out unwanted e-mails (also known as SPAM for short).